A Second Chance
by MC1990
Summary: This is a story about Ruthie and Martin having a second chance with one another and finding true love.
1. Confessions

**A Second Chance**

**Confessions**

Hello, my name is Ruthie Camden, I am 15 years old and I am a sophomore. I always loved Martin Brewer, but I don't think he really loved me. We dated once for a week, just to get back at my ex-boyfriend. However, now, I am falling for him, not as a friend, more, like a boyfriend, and a person I would like to date. Sometimes, I think I am dreaming, he is like my brother, I used to live with, and no he's not. I know he's not my brother, but yet it seems like he is. I have known him for a while, I have falling for him for a long time and now I do not know how I can explain this to him. I love him, I hated him, and I like him. Now, I am older, more mature, and well not _more mature. _I see the more I fall for boys the less and less mature I get. I most likely act immature, I do not know, it is strange when you look at it. I am in love, deeply in love. Um, I do not know, I do not know, I no longer know what I should do, baffling through my feelings form one extent to the next. I want to tell him, but I also do not. I do not want to loose him as a friend, and yet I want to date him before I loose my chance. God, why did you make life so hard?

Hi, my name is Martin Brewer, my dad is a marine and my mom had died a couple years ago from cancer. I really miss her; I wish I had a sibling of some sort. I want to tell you that I am in love, in love with a girl I thought I would never have loved in my life. I love her so much, it drives me insane. Ruthie Camden, Ruthie Camden, Ruthie Camden, gosh, I cannot get that name out of my head. Each time I daydream, loose contact of any sort, my mind goes wondering about Ruthie. I know she does not love me or even like me. I remember last year she told me she would never date me or like me because I am just like her brother. Right now, I wish I were not her brother; I really want a chance with her. Last year she told me she only went out with me was because she wanted to get back at Vincent for dumping her, and yet I loved that she hated him. Now, I really hate him, I hate him for loving her. I hate him for being with her; I just hate everything about him. I know I am crazy, but this is life, life I have to face alone next year. Ruthie, that name is so beautiful. I love her; my dear heart cannot go on with out her. I told my self many times that she does not like me, and yet, my heart fights against that. I do not know why, but it just does. I really need to find a new girl, a girl I know that will like me back.

Okay, here is my plan, I am going to go and tell Martin today, I have to, he has the right to know, and I have to tell him. Today after school, when he is driving me home.

As I walk to my locker, I see my friend Shannon, I go up to her and talk to her. "Shannon I can't do this, I know I cant. I can't, I can't" I told her putting my head in my hands. "Ruthie, yes you can, you can do it. Be brave Ruth, be brave." She told me. "Who-what if I can't, what if I can't. I do not think I have enough courage to do this. I know I cannot. He is my brother for god sakes, okay maybe not, but still same thing. "

I got into the car with Martin; I smiled awkwardly knowing I have to get it over.

I see Ruthie, she is acting odd, and I know it. I smile at her. "Martin, Martin, I have to tell you something." She told me and I smiled and looked at her. "Okay here goes nothing." I said under my breath. "I know we've know each other for a while now, we're like brother and sister. However, we really are not brother and sister. That is not my point though, Martin, I want to tell you, I always wanted to tell you, and yet each time I try I cannot let it out. Martin, what I am trying to say is that I like you. I know you may think I am stupid, but I understand. It is just, the more I get to know you, the more I love you. The more I hang out with you, the more I fall. The more and more I spend with you the more I fall for you, Martin brewer." I smile, and hug her.

I smile again." Ruthie does not be sad, I like you, and I like you a lot. I know we were just friends at first, but I fell in love with you too Ruthie. Not fast, it took time, but I fell for you. You are the one my heart wants. All I do all day is think about you, if I am not reading, listing to music, something my mind is on you, for some odd reason. I just thought it was for some other reason, but now I see it, and my heart wants you in my life. I know, its weird that we lived in the same house, but we dated before, well, that was just to get back at your ex-boyfriend, but we still dated,"

I was happy, and then I went in for a kiss, I kissed her, it felt good. It felt like no other kiss before. This kiss was deep, and had feeling, I loved it.

When Martin kissed me, I loved it, I liked it so much. It was the best I ever felt. I have never kissed or have been kissed by a person like this before. It feels different, but in a good way. When he kissed me, I swear I could see fire works, heaven, angels and everything else. I do not know, I am really, deeply in love, and there not doubt about that. Thanks for having me be with Martin, god, thanks, god, thanks.

"Hey you two, how was your day?" Annie asked. "It was great, wonderful." Ruthie said while grabbing a cookie off the counter. "That's good, how was yours Martin?" She asked. "It was great, the best day I have ever had for a long time. Annie smiled awkwardly. "Mom, I'm going up stairs bye." "Yeah, I'm going to go too."

Next chapter is Called **"Secrets Spills," **or "**Living a Lie." **That chapter is going to be about how people find out about their little _relationship, _but they do not like how they lied about dating.

**Do not forget to read and review.**


	2. Secrets Spill

**A Second Chance**

Author's Note- I am very sorry, for the long, long update. I have been really busy. However, I am not sure when I'll be updating this story again, or any of my other stories for that matter. But, for the mean time, hope you enjoy this chapter. It may not be the best, but it'll go.

* * *

**Secrets Spill**

Martin and I went upstairs to my room and I smiled at him knowing I claimed him, and he can no longer be anyone else's. The thought of Martin being my boyfriend makes my heart beat fast, makes my knee's weaker, and makes me blush at the thought of him being my boyfriend. I know I've always wanted him to be my boyfriend, even though I hate dated him before, this time it just feels… different. It feels more real than it has ever felt in my entire life. This time I am actually in love, for the first time in my life. The feeling I have is so strong, I confide in him. You can just feel the warmth between us, every time your around us. You can see this sensual consent of our love, and our relationship. I have barely knew what love was until I met Martin Brewer. When he first started to live here, I always thought he was cute. When time goes on, and started to develop these feelings for him, but I brushed it off. I never gave up hope for this to come true, and it did. Now, I do know dreams do come true. And we just may end up as the next Romeo and Juliet in this story of ours. This isn't just a _teenage _love, this is desire, destined love.

Hello, I am Martin Brewer, and I have this girlfriend Ruthie Camden. I love this girl so much, she is my world, and she makes me complete. I cannot image life with out this woman in it. Every time I am around here, she makes my heart beat fast, I didn't think I would last in a room with her any longer. It felt like a boiling room at the time. Every time I look at her, I smile, I laugh, I want things that I never wanted before, but most of all I fell the love developing inside my body, tensing up. I loved this girl since I first moved into her family's house. I was very thankful for meeting such a nice family, who took me in just like one of their own. I know I shouldn't have developed these feelings for someone who was just like my sister, but I have, and I will not back out. This girl is now my girl friend, and I can't deny the fact there. I don't know how long I will last with our having one of them know about our relationship we've built up to. They are going to find out anyways, so why not just get it over with and tell them? I'll talk to Ruthie about that later. It was a package deal, a deal walking into this house, I guess. I walked into this house, and I fell in love, with Ruthie Camden, and now she is mine, and it's all I want. This one is the one for me… I know it.

I looked at Ruthie in her eyes, I smile and kiss her lightly on her lips. I lean forward and whisper in her ear. " Ruthie, I think we should tell your parents that we're dating, they're going to find out sooner or later."

" I know, we will later, but not right this second. Let's do our homework first, okay?" Ruthie stated to her _new _boyfriend for the time being. She smiles at the knowing fact.

I look at her doing her homework, knowing she never looked so beautiful in her life. Well, she is always beautiful to me, no doubt. Her hair so perfect, her lips so fine, her smell that is so irritable, and her eyes that just take my breath away. Everything she does makes my mind go crazy, it's insane.

Later that night, Martin and I are down stairs at the dinner table eating dinner. It is so hard not looking at each other, knowing we are going to be telling the family tonight. We don't want the family to get suspicious on any account, so we're trying to look, smirk, smile, you know what I mean, right? This is going to be a long night, a long, long night I tell you.

" Mom, dad, may I speak to you in the living room… please?" I asked, almost pleading, hoping they don't think it's as bad as it might be.

" Okay honey, we'll be right there." Annie said, while glancing over at her husband, who gave her a blank expression. Which meant, _I have no idea what's going on_ look.

Martin and I were sitting on the couch waiting for my parents to arrive in the living room. I hear the footsteps coming into a clear view. And, my heart beats 100 times faster. Knowing, there is no way, I mean, no way to get out of this one, this time.

" Ruthie, you had something to tell me. Martin? What is Martin doing here?" Annie asked confused.

" Okay, mom, Martin can stay since he's apart of this. And yes, we have something to tell you guys. I think you should sit down." Ruthie said, took a deep breath, and sighed, before continuing. "Mom, Dad, you know Martin and I have known each other for a while, and we're like brother and sister right? But, the fact is that we're not brother and sister, never have, and never will. This is going to be hard to say, but I'm going to have to say it."

" Okay, you can tell us." Eric said, not knowing if he wants to know if he wants to know the news his daughter is going to tell him.

" Mr. Camden, Mrs. Camden, you see, I care for your daughter a lot, very much actually. She's a wonderful person, and what we're trying to tell you is…" Ruthie cut Martin off.

" Mom, Dad, you see, Martin and I are dating." Ruthie said a little bit too fast.

Annie and Eric looked at each other, wide-eyed, and with a huge grin on their faces. " Finally, it's about time." They said in unison.

" Excuse me?" Martin asked. Very, very, baffled.

" You guys have been wanting to be with each other since Martin moved in, I saw it. It was only time until you got together. And thank god you did. You've chose well Ruthie. And I will respect your decision. But, let's set the ground rules. There will not be any, I mean any, sleepovers, curfew is 11:30 on weekends, and 10:30 on week days? Got it, and don't hurt her Martin."

* * *

Author's Note- That's it for now, review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
